The London Incident
by Velorafe
Summary: COMPLETED! Chapters 9 and 10 up. Captain Planet and the Planeteers strive to prevent Dr. Blight from detonating a nuclear bomb in London. Can they stop her?
1. It Begins

London Burns

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet and the Planeteers. I make no money from this.

"Planeteers. To the Crystal Chamber."

The Planeteers were playing volleyball on the beach. Wheeler and Linka on one side, Kwame and Gi on the other, with Ma Ti the ref. Once they saw her misty image giving them the order they all dropped what they doing and went to the Crystal Chamber.

"What is wrong, Gaia?" Kwame asked.

"Planeteers," Gaia addressed them gravely, "Dr. Blight has been spotted in London. Police are looking for her. Where the incident with Mauret occurred last year."

A silent chill went through each of the Planeteers remembering that dark incident.

"Is this true?" Gi asked with wonder.

"We have all wondered what became of her," Gaia admitted. "She has kept herself well hidden these last nine months. Why has she emerged now? I am worried, Planeteers. I sense that she has a dark plan in her head. Planeteers, go and find her. See what she is up to."

They go into the Geocruiser to London.

Landing on Primrose Hill in the night they got out into the cool evening, the many lights of London around them.

Kwame spoke first. "Mati, find Dr. Blight. Can you sense her?"

Ma Ti used his heart power. After about half a minute sifting through the presences of everyone in London Ma Ti found her. "Dr. Blight is nearby. She is enraged. She is calmly preparing….What. No!"

"What is it, Mati?" Gi asked

"She is going to nuke London!"

"This is her revenge for what happened in our last encounter," Kwame wisely assessed.

Gi hissed that man's name as though one talked of a hated enemy, "Mauret!"

The Planeteers' thoughts went back to that dark day nine months ago in London.

To be continued...

* * *

_What happened nine months ago? Why is Dr. Blight seeking to destroy London? All will be revealed._

_Note: In case you are wondering Mauret is an original character. You havn't missed anything. All will be revealed in coming installments._


	2. Imprisoned

Nine months ago…

The Planeteers were on vacation at Paris. There they discovered a plot.

Dr. Blight was going to dump toxic waste into the water supply of London with a French businessman, Michel de' Auvergny Mauret. They confronted them in a warehouse where they were secretly storing the nuclear waste. But Dr. Blight threw canisters containing sleeping gas which rendered the Planeteers unconscious. Next thing they knew they were imprisoned in one large bare cell. Cold steel bars in front of them. In front of their makeshift prison cell there was only a door to their left side and a TV screen in ront of them.

"Ah! Where's my ring!" Ma Ti exclaimed.

As the others looked for their own they found that their rings were gone.

But before the shock could fully register in their minds the TV screen came to life and Dr. Blight appeared.

"Haha. You eco brats. You are in my clutches," Dr. Blght exulted. The Planeteers watched her gloating image from a TV set in front of their cell. "I've got the rings. And you have no Captain Planet here to rescue you."

Dr. Blight relished this complete power she had over them. She wanted to lash out at them. How could she further add salt to their wounded egos? A devilish thought raced through her head. She turned off the feed so the Planeteers could not know what she was thinking.

"MAL," she whispered to MAL's floating head unit, "retrieve the Russian whore for me. We are going to have some fun with them."

The robot guards entered the door into the room. The door closed. They opened the cell opening. "Linka," they announced with no emotion, "you are to come with us."

"No, never," Wheerler shouted, bravely standing in front of them, "I know your trick. You're just trying to weaken us by separating us. Divide and conquer. Well, you'll just have to go through me."

The robots slammed their fists into him. In the struggle one of the robits restrained Wheerler's arms through sheer brute strength, placed him face down on the hard ground and proceeded to smash his head against the floor until he was unconscious. His struggle was in vain. The others tried to help but they were overpowered by the cruel metal robots.

The robot guards seized Linka and took her to Dr. Blight.

Linka was made to sit in another bare room. The robots left her. Then Dr. Blight entered sickeningly pleased with herself.

"Hahaha. The Russian whore. We meet together."

"You'll never win," Linka replied. "We won't let you poison the city of London" She got more emotional thinking of all he innocent people who would be poisoned and suffer grievously for this monster's decision to dump nuclear waste in the sewage system of London. "How can you do this? Are you not human? No." She softly shook her head. "You used to be a woman, but everything human in you have rotted away."

Dr. Blight slapped her. The Guards seized her by the arms and restrainted her. Linka's ears were ringing, she had slapped her so hard.

"Listen, you fat commie cow," Dr. Blight seethed, "you're a worm. You're nothing. I've had it you. Don't tempt me. I am this close," she showed her hand with just half an inch between her index finger and her thumb, "I might lose my temper and beat you into a bloody pulp personally. Right now." She put her hand away. Her face steeled itself with final resolve. "I will not deviate from my plan. Know this. Tonight you will all die."

Linka's heart sank as she heard her pronounce her death sentence. "Your family will never know what happened to you. And once I've killed you all, I will burn you until you are ashes and scatter them, and so I will rob even your bones from your loved ones. They won't even have a body to cry over, little sweet pea," she added mockingly.

"MAL, she said switching her attention to her loyal computer program, "it's time," she said with sickening glee.

"Whatever you say," MAL replied demurrely.

"Oh by the way," Blight said far too jovially for Linka's comfort," "if you try talking to any of the Planeteers I will send in my robot guards and just randomly kill one, maybe even all the Planeteers. So you'd better keep that trap of yours zipped, or else." She made a hand motion imitating pulling the trigger. "We wouldn't want that happen, would we?"


	3. The End

The sidedoor opened and the Planeteers raced to it to see what Dr. Blight was up to next.

"All right, you fluffy headed do-gooders, listen up. Let's see just jow noble you are. Put all of your watches on the floor next to the door within a minute precisely or else I'll have MAL baby here atomize your Russian's head right now."

A massive gun appeared out of MAL's hovering face unit. A menacing red light was emitted from the energy gun. _Bozhe Moi_, she thought. _Will this be the end of me?_

"You monster!" Wheerler shouted.

"Quick! We must do as she says," Kwame announced, knowing they had to give in this time, yet fearful of the terrible hold Dr. Blight over them.

Wheerler surly looked at Dr. Blight, then jerked his head away unable to look at this unthinkable situation. "Don't you worry babe. We're gonna get you out here."

"Stop talking!" Dr. Blight commanded. "Don't even look at her or else I will end her life right now!"

"Please, Dr. Blight," Kwame said, trying to be diplomatic. "There is no need to be so harsh. We did as we were told."

They placed their watches on the floor near the door. Once they were done the door opened and two robot guards enetered and retrieved the handwatches and left.

"Very good, eco-brats," Dr. Blight said. "You might just learn something yet. I might just be a little bit more merciful to you." In her heart she had no desire to do any such thing. Dr. Blight, MAL, her robot guards and Linka, dragged away by the robot guards went back into the door away from the Planeteers' sight.

Wheeler covered his face with his hands. "Oh man!" He sat himself on the floor. _If that toxic brain does anything to her_, Wheerler desperately thought,_ I'll…I'll…_ He was starting to become incoherent with fear and pain.

Dr. Blight watched Wheeler's rising anger. _Hahaha. This is too much fun_, she thought. Linka was about to be placed in the other holding cell by the robot guards. "OK. Here we go." She looked at Linka. Linka wearily gazed back at her wishing not to go through whatever foul scheme Dr. Blight's wicked mind was spawning." MAL, come here," Blight then whispered into his hearing piece. Linka strained her ears trying to hear something but just when she thought she was beginning to hear her. "Follow me," Dr. Blight ordered the guards to follow her down the hallway.

They went through the door and proceeded down the hallway as before. Up ahead of them the hall turned to the right into the room containing the Planeteers' cellroom. Then just before the turn into the main cell the guards abruptly rammed Linka into the side wall. Dr. Blight took out her microphone, her words reverberating into speakers within the Planeteers' cell. "Eco-brats, I am very disappointed at your insolence at my earlier appearance. Therefore I will execute Linka this very moment."

"WHAT!" Wheeler exclaimed, a look of utter shock marring his visage. He jumped up in mournful desperation. "Linka!" he shouted with all his might.

"hhhhhmmmm," Blight mockingly hummed. "I might just spare the little brat's life," then she paused. It was really pathetic how the Planeteers all had these expressions of hope that somehow Blight would be merciful and start acting all lubby-dubby, as though they were friends or something. How pathetic. You build it up only to tear it down. _Now comes the fun part,_ she thought with a wicked and triumphal glee. "If all of you get **down** on your **knees** and **beg** as_** loud as you can**_! And I mean right now!"

Wheeler was on the floor begging for her life. They all were.

"You call that begging?" she said, adding infinite scorn on the last word. You're gonna have to scream a lot louder.

They screamed louder until they felt as though their hearts would burst with fiery fear.

"Take me! Kill me instead! Just leave her alone!" Wheeler cried out.

"What was that, ginga?" Blight viciously asked. "You would throw your life away to save this mail order bride?"

"Yes. Take it! And don't harm her."

"Hmmm…Let me think about that offer. Hmmmm…" She then proceeded to act as though deliberating with herself. After what seemed like an eternity but was probably more like 30 seconds came her response.

"No. That's not good enough. You are all the same to me."

"What!" Wheeler exclaimed. "How could you. Let her go!"

"Sorry, do-gooders. You failed and little Miss Nutcracker's just gonna havta pay for your stubbornness." She turned to the guards, "Kill her!" The guards raised their guns. They fired. The fearful shock of the guns reverberated from the speakers.

Wheeler fell on the ground, screaming as though his very heart was being ripped away from him. "Linka!" He fell on the floor. Ma-Ti sat down. All of them had to hold on for support. They felt as if someone had just hit them in the gut and taken the wind out of them. The unexpected shock of her execution was too much for Gi. She knelt on the floor and puked out of sheer mental shock.

"Hahahaha," Blight cackled in a fearsome laugh. The sound pierced itself into the deepest depths of the Planeteers' shocked hearts. But Wheerler's most of all simply cracked at this hatred.

"You're gonna pay, Blight!" Wheeler screamed in a paroxyism of rage, utterly heedless of the fearful consequences. "I'll kill you for this."


	4. The Horror

The Planeteers are shocked at seeing Dr. Blight order the execution of Linka by her robot guards. Wheerler is screaming in rage and frustration. Gi recovering from puked onto the floor in shock at the execution. The other look at Dr. Blight's laughing face wondering how this mission could have ended so Dreadfully.

"Oh why the glum faces?" Blight mockingly asked. "She's all right." She turned her head. "Guards, bring the whore here." And then an unharmed but shaken Linka, escorted by two robot guards beside to her right and left, emerged into the view of the monitor in front of their bars. They were horrified. They didn't know what to do. A feeling of quziness, of unreality, as though nothing from their senses could be trusted overwhelmed them. Unreality. The unexpected shock of seeing her unharmed was too much for Gi. She knelt on the floor and puked out of sheer mental shock. It was a mock execution.

"Like I said, I control what happens here. I am the master of your reality. You are but putty in my hands."

The feed ended.

"Guards, put her back in her cell," she ordered. As Linka went pass Dr. Blight could not resist making a smart comment. "So what d'ya think of lover boy now? After seeing him squel like a stuck pig."

Linka turned her head away not wanted to say anything after seeing her friends brought to such a state of desperation. She was shuffled into her cell. She sat down and sat crying. _Oh Wheeler. Is this the end. Oh what have I been doing? For years you made it clear to me how special I was to you and yet I never tried to take it further. If I make it out of here._

Dr. Blight saw her distress and instinctively decided to pour salt in her wounds.

"You listen, little Missy," she sternly stated to her, "by the end of this night you will all die and then I can finally get on with my scientific experiments in peace. And then I'll burn down your rings and Captain Planet will be no more. Hmm…Maybe I'll corrupt them and we'll summon Captain Pollution again. There won't be any rings for you. And then nothing will stop us."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Blight said. Then Linka saw this slightly plumpish man enter the room.

"Michel," Blight addressed the visitor, "look what I grabbed. The Planeteers."

"Why have you captured them, Madame?"

"These eco brats always like to meddle in my plans. They are now all under my power. I have the rings so Captain Planet will never trouble us."

"Marvelous! I always knew you could do it. You are so intelligent, clever and understanding of that which is difficult to grasp." It was evident English was not his first language.

"Haha. I know you like me, but you know, baby, flattery will get you nowhere."

"Ahhh…You are too clever for me. I mean…I could never be flattering enough for you. You are too clever and intelligent for a stupid man like me to have any hope."

"Soon I will have my way with them and we will be able to dispose of the packages."

"Blight. I want you. I must have you. You are all I think about. I obsess over you. I want you in my life."

"Thanks for the compliment, baby, but I don't need any man," she said with a sneer.

With that Dr. Blight promptly left to organize the dumping of toxic waste into London's sewers.

Michel, dumped again. He could not take this much more. Once again he was left alone. He left Linka without a glance towards her.

Linka thought mournfully that this Michel had simply viewed her as a non-entity. Except in his inept attempts to woo Dr. Blight he acted as though she had never existed. It was then she realized that he too, would have no qualms about letter her and her dearly beloved fellow Planeteers to be simply disposed of. With this last trace of hope failing, and knowing that no hostile person could see her she started crying heaving sobs.

Author's Comments:

I was somewhat discouraged from continuing this fanfic because of no response, but it is amazing how the slightest positive feedback encourages you.

Let me state here that I had always planned this story to proceed in this manner. I did play up the mock execution a bit, but I have this story fairly thought out and all is according to plan.


	5. Conspiracy

Michel left, leaving Linka alone in her misery, not even bothering to act as though she existed once Dr. Blight had left.

_Michel, dumped again._ He could not take this much more. Once again he was left alone. Dr. Blight would not respond to his loving flirtations. _I must have her. She is too beautiful to let her past by me. No woman has ever failed to be won over by my charms! How dare she just think I'm chop suey. I'll show her. When Raoul takes over MAL then she'll have to respect me as her equal and as the man in her life._

Once he had left Linka's cell he met his trusted assistant further down the hallway.

"Raoul, is everything ready?"

"All is ready. Just say the word."

"Excellent. Proceed with the plan now. I want you to do it as soon as possible, before this night is done."

"Yes, sir."

"And for heaven's sake, don't let the our dear friends," he said with a bitter note of sarcasm, "mess it all up."

When he spoke of "our dear friends" he was thinking of Dr. Blight and MAL. Michel had to prove to her that he was greater than her. Also Michel had to get this remarkable technology for himself. With this information he could gain great wealth seizing control of this technology for himself. France would arise triumphantly and put to shame those provincial American simpletons who upstage France.

Raoul departed to put their plan into effect.

_She dares to think I am just an ordinary and unremarkable man_, he mused to himself. _A nobody! Only a tool to be used and disposed of once she is done with me. I'll show her. Once I'm done she'll never view me as "just some guy!"_

He walked on preparing himself for this new gambit.


	6. The Struggle

Dr. Blight was in her room. She was looking at the Planeteers on her surveillance monitor, exulting in her power over them. She gazed at them wondering what else she could do to them before she would have to dispose of them.

"MAL, baby, let's do something really dreadful to these eco-brats."

"Yes. Ha ha ha. Now they shall know the pain of defeat."

"Maybe we should find a way to frame them for the toxic spill. Forge some documents. Yes." She breathed in and out like one who had finally, after years, had achieved her her precious dream. She then shouted in triumph, "Let the whole world think they did this!"

"Now that sounds like a smashing idea. Now how about we blahblahblahblah…"

Suddenly MAL's face became all distorted, his voice was just gibberish.

"MAL! MAL!, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Oh, madame," Michel said, as he entered Dr. Blight's room, "what is wrong with your program?"

"MAL's on the fritz. Blasted malfunction!"

"No, listen. MAL is mine now. And you belong to me, as it should be. MAL," he said, turning towards his newly acquired computer system, "make sure we are not disturbed."

MAL's face came back into focus.

"As you command," he emotionlessly responded.

Michel approached Dr. Blight, his leering eyes all too clearly announcing his horrid desire.

"Come to me, mademoiselle! You are too beautiful not to experience the rapture of love."

"You stay away from me, you fat pig!"

"Now, now, be nice. You know you want it."

His thick, pudgy, but insanely strong hands grabbed hold of Dr. Blight. And he proceeded to force his lips onto hers for a kiss.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Ma-Ti asked. "We are trapped. Dr. Blight has taken Linka hostage."

"We must not lose heart," Kwame reassured them. "That is what Dr. Blight is after. She is seeking to crush our spirits. That's why she's taken Linka. She is seeking to divide us. Make us confused and unable to see the situation properly. We must think. We must hope that a moment of opportunity will present itself to us and let us turn the table on Blight."

Than they heard the cell bars closing allowing them to escape. "Come on," Kwame called. This is our moment of opportunity."

"We're coming for you Linka," Wheeler shouted.

* * *

Linka's cell suddenly opened. She heard her friends call out for her. "I'm here!" she shouted. She raced down the halls, strangely all the robots seemed distracted and did not chase after her.

"Linka!" Wheeler shouted.

The Planeteers came to their friend. "Bozhe moi! My jail cell just opened. What happened?"

"Our cell door simply opened as well," Kwame replied. "It seems as though MAL has stopped functioning so we must make good our escape."

"Well, we're gonna find that monster and make sure she never harms anyone again!" Wheeler fumed.

It was then they heard a terrible scream over the loudspeaker. "AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH!" It was a horrifying cry of fear and pain. "That's Blight," Kwame intoned, chills going up his back at that cry of fear and pain. "Quick we must find out what is going on!" Through the facility they ran, through halls every now and then decorated with Bright's disabled robots.

Gradually they heard the cries and sensed it was nearer and nearer. Finally they pushed opened the door. They would never forget the sight before them. Just as they opened the door they saw the Frenchman holding Dr. Blight in an embrace as though kissing her on the lips. Clearly Dr. Blight was trying to get out of his embrace. Just as they perceived what they were seeing the Frenchman moved his head away from Dr. Blight's lips, he shouted "Whore!" at her, and with his right hand swiftly slapped her on the face and knocked her down onto the floor. Wheeler forgot his previous anger. He no longer saw a monster but a defeated woman.

As quick as lightening Michel drew his pistol and pointed it straight at Kwame's head. "Get back, you little misfits!" Wheeler then did something totally unexpected. His protective instinct went into action and he just leaped up at Michel and whacked the pistol out of his arm. It clattered along the floor with a vaguely disappointed note.

Stunned, he ran away from them. "Quick! Find the rings!" Kwame shouted. Instantly Ma Ti saw a box on the computer console through which Dr. Blight so recently had viewed her hated prisoners. He opened it.

"Here they are!" he shouted. The Planeteers quickly put on the rings and, with Wheeler leading them, chased after the rotund man.

Being more fit than him they soon catched up to him.

"You're even worst than Blight!" Wheeler shouted in horrified disgust. Michel raced into a room with massive, open vats, filled with green, bubbling toxic waste. Michel stopped in the middle of the metal bridge and contemptuously looked back at them. The Planeteers caught up to him.

"Why did you do that?" Gi asked, her voice almost breaking.

"I don't have to justify myself to you," Michel gruffly responded.

"I know why you forced yourself on her," Wheeler spoke up. "Because when you see beauty you hate it because you feel as though you can never be that beautiful and good, and instead of trying to raise yourself up to that, which you were capable of, you decided to destroy this beauty, take it down to your level so you would not feel so inadequate and so you can say you had power over that beauty which made you ill."

"You're a real loud mouth, ginga Yankee. You shall be the first to die. Raoul!" Suddenly from the door ahead of them they saw a thin man wearing glasses appear in the doorway, a pistol in his hand. He shot above them in a warning shot.

Michel cried in joy at his sudden savior and raced to him. Then suddenly Michel slipped upon the metal flooring and fell under the rail. It happened so quickly. He grabbed onto the floor. "Help! Help!" he shouted. The Planeteers rushed towards him, wanting to help him. He could not hold on. His hands slipped off and he fell into the toxic waste. He screamed with an unearthly squeal, like that of a pig being slaughtered. The Planeteers raced into the room just after Michel fell. They saw the shadow of the escaping Raoul in the far away door, but their only thoughts were for Michel.

"Water!" Gi shouted and froze the vat by sending a gush of water. Ma Ti used his heart power to look into him. He knew then that he was already gone. "We are too late. He is already unconscious. And he is irradiated. There is nothing we can do."

"We might as well go back to Dr. Blight." While sadly regretting the scoundrel's terrible fate the Planeteers returned to Dr. Blight.

* * *

"Hold it right there you murderers!" Much to their surprise Blight was up and standing when they entered the room, and she was standing next to a big lever. Her hair was disheveled and her blighted face in full view of them. "I thought better of you, I really did. But now I see not only are you annoying eco-brats, you are vile hypocrites. Far worse than the usual incompetent scum of so-called humanity I normally have to deal with. You tried to rape me!" She then looked at them and gave them a look of infinite hate.

"Dr. Blight," Kwame responded. "You are confused and stressed by this situation. It was not like that."

Don't play your sick mind games on me! You teamed up with Michel, and tried to rape me!" Her voice was filled with a hatred of profound pain and loss. "I know that nothing will satisfy me, but the best I can do is fulfill what we planned to do here. Therefore you shall see the city of London turn into an irradiated waste. This place which has seen such evil will never be inhabited by anyone. I will leave this place like a scar, just like the scar in my heart."

Her hand neared the lever. Ma Ti broke. With an unearthly screech, shouting "No!" he ran at her and plunged at her. The others, following his lead, raced up to her and shoved her away from the lever. Wheerler, wishing to end this dangerous scuffle, punched Dr. Blight and stunned her. Soon she saw no way to get to the lever. She could not call on MAL as it was still out of her control. She kicked Wheerler between his legs and extricated herself out of the melee and ran away. stepped back from them, glaring fiercely. "You stopped me this time. But I will have my revenge against this defiled place." With that she ran away out of the door.

"I won't let her get away," Wheerler said, "She must be stopped." They chased after her but she closed a door and they could not open it. They saw they had to leave by another route. By the time they got out of the warehouse she was long gone, disappearing into the cool London night.

* * *

After this incident the Planeteers were praised as heroes, valiantly stopping a terrible plot to dump toxic waste below turn London. And for trying to save a man who had just threatened their lives. But in these past nine months the Planeteers always wondered what had become of Dr. Blight. Until today.


	7. Return to London

Sorry I've taken so long to continue. I found writing into this part of the story quite difficult. Do not worry. I am determined to finished this story. We now continue.

_Present day, London._

_Nine months after the initial encounter with Dr. Blight the Planeteers return discovering that Dr. Blight is about to nuke London._

The Planeteers raced through London. They ran into the warehouses in which Dr. Blight stored the toxic waste. They were strangely reminded of where they were nine months ago.

Finally they reached the warehouse where they were abducted. "She is in there," Ma Ti announced.

There was a door in front of them in the warehouse.

"Fire!" Wheerler shouted and the fire ring emitted a beam of fire that melted the lock. With a shove the Planeteers barged open the door.

They looked inside the warehouse and were stunned at the sight awaiting them.

Inside was a blimp. And there was no roof in the warehouse.

"She is in there." Ma Ti shouted. "She's going to nuke London!"

They raced into the compartment, which was utterly dwarfed by the massive blimp.

"Hello, murderers!" Inside there was Dr. Blight, standing at the pilot's controls, behind a glass barrier.

The door behind them closed with a deathly clang.

"You've fallen for my trap!" She cried in triumph.

She turned the motor on and the blimp's engines roared to life. The roof of the warehouse

Wheerler, sicked at the very sight of this diabolical villain, shouted, "We know about your plan to nuke London. We won't let you do this."

"Ah, so you know. No matter. Soon I will have my revenge upon London."

Gi, distressed over Dr. Blight's actions, shouted, "But the people had nothing to do with what happened! This will kill thousands of innocent people!"

"Here, nine months ago, you..." She hesitated, chocked up with the rage that burned in her. "YOU!" She pointed at them with infinite contempt, "You colluded with that monster, Michel, to rape me! Well I will show you! You can't destroy me! They're all worthless scum anyway!"

"What the hell are you saying!" Wheerler shouted at her, incensed at these bizarre delusions. "That's not true! We never knew him!"

"Liars! You planned it with him! He tried to rape me! My heart is sore." She hesitated, choked up with emotion. "So I will destroy all of London so that the whole world can see the sore that is within my heart."

"That's it! I'm gonna end it right now!" Wheerler shouted. "Fire!" A beam of fire shot to the glass barrier.

In the next instant Wheerler collapsed to the floor, shouting in agonized pain.

Wheerler!" Linka cried out. They all look closely at his body and saw a big red burn on his chest. They suddenly realized that the beam of fire had reflected itself onto him.

Ha ha ha! They heard Dr. Blight laughing from behind the transparent barrier. "This barrier," she knocked her knuckles against gently, showing its strength, "is fire proof. It is designed to reflect any projectile force against it. Including your infernal firepower."

"Earth!" Kwame summoned the power of earth. He focused intensely for a moment. Then looked down, with a sad painful air of resignation.

Dr. Blight laughed again. "He ha ha ha! We're too high up for you to use your earth power. You'll have to think of something better."

Gi cried out "Water!" but like Kwame she was too high up from the water to use it.

At this moment Linka looked up, away from the terrible burn upon Wheerler's chest. She shouted "Wind!" And then a tremendous tempest assaulted the blimp above London.

As the blip tossed and turned Dr. Blight shouted "It is no use! London will burn for being the place where I was humbled!"

Ma Ti then cried out "Heart!" He used all of the ring's power to move Dr. Blight's heart away from this terrible plan. "Dr. Blight! You can't do this. You will cause so much pain and misery."

"You fool, eco-facists! That is what I want. To destroy the worthless filth of mankind who are here. Only when the corrupt are destroyed will there be any hope for the worthy."


	8. The Shattering Conflict

It was at that moment that Wheeler rose up, slowly.

Gi, startled by his movements, uttered "Wheerler. Don't push yourself."

"No, Blight!" Wheerler shouted. "You already tried to destroy us once. I won't let you destroy us again!" He raised his arm. "It's time to c-c-call Captain Planet."

Knowing that time was of the essence Kwame quickly said, "Let our powers combine."

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Idiots," Dr. Blight secretly whispered. She pushed the button.

Just as Ma Ti was about say Heart, the side doors opened. Instantly the great winds, remnants of Linka's earlier blast of wind, stormed into the unprotected room of the blimp. In less than twenty seconds they were sucked out into the boundless sky. The doors closed behind them remorselessly.

Knowing that time was of the essence Gi then continued the call, "Water!"

As he spiraled out of control he saw Gi's blue flare of power and knew now was the time for him to utter the final call, "Heart!"

"By your powers combined I am Captain Planet!"

Instantly he saw the five falling to the ground. He swiftly sent a wind to catch them. All of them were captured by the wind. It was as though they were being carried by the wind. Seeing the distinctive shape of the Geocruiser on Primrose Hill he gathered them there.

Once they landed on the ground Ma Ti cried out, "Captain Planet!"

He looked at him. "What is happening?"

"It's Blight! She has a nuke and she's gonna blow up London." Ma Ti pointed to the blimp in the night sky.

"That's not gonna happen," Captain Planet said. "I'll take care of it." He soared off into the night.

"Quick everybody," Kwame announced. "We need to get into the Geocruiser." They quickly got in and swiftly soared into the sky, heading to Blight's blimp.

* * *

Captain Planet soared into the blimp. Through the doors he smashed into the villain's lair. He stood on the floor, the winds having no effect upon him. "Give it, Blight. You know we will never let you do this."

"Come and stop me then. Let us see if you can stop me."

He clenched his fist and broke the impenetrable barrier, shattering it into a thousand shards. He walked over to her and held her by the collar.

"Fool!" she crocked. Then she laughed hysterically. "You are already too late. Even before you and your gang even came here, I already won."

Captain Planet walked to the computer. MAL image stared at him, his visage scowling at him like a teacher looking at a naughty pupil. "Hello, Mister high and mighty, Mister I am the guardian of all that is good and pure."

"Where is the nuclear bomb? Normally I would be slightly more good natured with you," Captain Planet replied, "but you lot have gone way to far this time."

Captain Planet clenched his fist and prepared to smash the computer terminal.

"What! Do you think the bomb is here? Do you think we're that stupid?" he scornfully retorted.

"We've hidden somewhere," Blight stated. "Some place you will never find it, you pompous windbag." She looked down at him with a sickening sneer, like a predator who goes in for the kill.

Now Captain Planet was starting to get frightened. "Let me ask you again. Where is the bomb?"

"Hahahahaha! You have already lost!"


	9. Flame

MAL continued his mocking words to an increasingly fearful Captain Planet.

"We anticipated that you might discover this plot," MAL said. "Therefore the bomb will detonate very shortly."

"What!" Captain Planet shouted.

"In fact it will detonate in 20 seconds, 19, 18, 17..."

Knowing that time was of the essence he soared out into the night sky away from Dr. Blight's blimp. He soared over the skies of London. While traveling he could feel it, that distortion that told him precisely where the bomb was.

It was in a long three axle truck traversing the streets of London aimlessly. Its robotic driver had no destination, but was merely waiting for its load to fulfill its dire purpose. Captain Planet flew towards the truck.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Geocruiser it was Gi who first commented that, "Captain Planet is coming down."

"He must have found the location of the nuke," Kwame commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the ruins of the blimp, MAL was counting. "13, 12, 11,..."

He stopped.

Dr. Blight laughed.

* * *

The next thing the Planeteers knew all was white. As if going by instinct Wheeler took the Geocruiser up and soared higher and higher. Gradually the light faded away.

* * *

Captain Planet knew that the very worst had occurred. The truck and the two disguised androids driving it were vaporized in an instant. As the awesome energy was blasting London into oblivion, as the toxic radiation spewed forth, as London disappeared into white light, in an instant Captain Planet knew he had only one action that had to be done.

_Goodbye, Planeteers_, he thought to himself.

* * *

MAL was deactivated by the initial blast, but Dr. Blight's blimp, being a fair distance from the location of the bomb, was still up in the air.

Dr. Blight saw the fulfillment of her dream of cleansing the unutterably and indescribably filthy monstrosity that was London. She watched from the broken door Captain Planet had barged in through was screaming incoherently shouts in triumph at destroying the site of her disgrace nine months ago by Michel and Raoul. So engrossed was she by the fulfillment of her desire she looked into the nuclear fire, heedless of any potential harm to her eyesight.

It was then that she lost her balance and fell into the oblivion of heat, light and noise she wished for London and so Dr. Blight was no more.

* * *

The Planeteers were flying into the night, away from the bright light. They had not yet comprehended that Dr. Blight had succeeded after all, they were simply trying to get away from something astoundingly dreadful and horrid. The Geocruiser was going as fast as possible.

There was commotion, screaming, anxious yells. Caught in the chaos of the moment, coherent thoughts blurred in the unknowing tumult.

* * *

Gaia sensed what Captain Planet was up to and begged him not to do so.

"No! Captain Planet, Don't do it! Even you will never come back!"

"No, Gaia. This is the only thing I can do."

"But there must be another way."

"No. There is not, and you know it. It is only your love for me and the Planeteers that makes you refuse to believe that this must be done."

"But Captain Planet...This is your life we are talking about. How can you just throw it away with such little thought?"

"Why? Because I love everyone. I want the people of this earth, even the animals, to thrive and prosper upon this, our precious world. How could I save my life knowing that others will decay and have their lives robbed just for Dr. Blight's hatred of the people here?

"Goodbye, Gaia. It was the highest honor to serve you through all our trials and tribulations defending the Earth. It is this very same duty that requires me to do what I must do."

And that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

To those who saw the mushroom cloud from a distance it formed as one would expect it too. But soon afterward one could see a figure suspended in the dark void of endless night, high above the hellish inferno.

Using his powers over Air and Water Captain Planet was drawing all the radiation caused by the explosion into his own body. But being so fueled with radioactive energy it was not possible for him to remain on Earth and expose any more life to radioactive contamination.

It was then that Captain Planet used his power of Heart to mentally talk with the Planeteers.

"Planeteers."

"Captain Planet!" Ma Ti shouted out, but all the Planeteers could hear him clearly even though he was nowhere near the Geocruiser.

"What's going on!" Wheerler shouted to him.

"Dr. Blight detonated the nuclear bomb."

The Planeteers gasped at his words.

"Listen, the radioactivity left behind could continue to harm everyone. Therefore to protect the lives of everyone in London I have decided to draw the radioactive energy into my own body. But because of this, it is not possible for me to remain here on the Earth. I am speaking to you now to say goodbye, Planeteers."

"What are you saying?" Ma Ti asked. "What do you mean?"

"I am saying that after I absorb the bomb's radiation and energy I must go into the center of the Sun. Even I will not survive such heat."

"Noooo!"

"I know this is very sad and distressing for all of you," Captain Planet said to all the Planeteers. "But I want you to know that I will not hesitate to do what is right for you. I count it an honor to die for those I love and to know that my sacrifice will help people."

"Damn your honor! Don't do it! There must be another way!"

"If there was I would not hesitate to choose that over what must be done. There is no other way."

Ma Ti broke down crying.

* * *

Captain Planet soared high above London. He drew all the toxic energy, all the radiation, into his own body. The fires went out as he drew its energy into himself. Once he was done he then soared into the sky away from the blue marble in space that is Earth. He flew right into the burning Sun and was never seen again. Some time after he entered the Sun the rings regained their power, but not to their former degree, and so Captain Planet could never be summoned again.

Ecovillains had still to be fought but the Planeteers learned to do this without Captain Planet and they overcame all obstacles.

* * *

Captain Planet's sacrifice was not in vain.

Because of the terrible destruction in London the world decided to prevent such a thing from ever happening again and the people of Earth learned how to live in harmony with the Earth. Motivated by this catastrophe old and harmful ways of exploiting the resources of the Earth were abandoned and new ways were adopted that led to the healing of the Earth.

The Planeteers lived to see the healing of the Earth and to see when their services were no longer needed.

The End


	10. The Night in London

_After an ending like that here is an alternative ending for you all.  
_

* * *

And so MAL began his dreadful countdown.

"20, 19, 18, 17,..."

Captain Planet, knowing that time was of the essence, soared into the night sky.

"...16, 15, 14, 13,..."

He could detect the distortion of dormant radioactive material. There it was. It was was inside a large truck. It wandered aimlessly within the streets of London, waiting for the sinister detonation.

"...12, 11, 10, 9, 8,..."

He flew onto the truck. Using the power of fire he burned his way through the outer metal hull and saw the timer which would activate the bomb.

"...7, 6, 5, 4, 3,..."

Captain Planet ripped out the timer console thus rendering the bomb a merely inert and of no danger of being detonated.

"...2, 1, 0."

MAL paused, surprised that there was no deafening explosion. MAL and Dr. Blight were silent, waiting for the fulfillment of destruction.

MAL's disguised robotic driver, being surprised that the bomb had not detonated, stopped the truck and exited the car. Before it had any chance of confronting the obstacle with its gun Captain Planet jumped to the ground, ran up to the robot, and with a swift right hook smashed his fist right through the robot's body. He took his arm out of it and it insensibly dropped to the ground with a loud clang.

The crisis was over.

* * *

"MAL!" Dr. Blight shouted, pointing an accusing finger at MAL. "What the fuck's going on! I swear if you messed I'll upload the excruciating pain file into your stinking system and then delete you! I mean it you little piece of shit!"

"Doc...Doc...Doctor. I'm sure the bomb will soon detonate."

She looked out the view. She could see the Geocruiser approaching her blimp. Then she saw the blue form of Captain Planet approaching the Geocruiser. It was then she knew she had failed.

She turned his furious face towards MAL and shouted, "You useless fucker!" She charged at MAL's monitor.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" MAL uselessly yelled. It was too late.

She slammed her fist right into the monitor, MAL's face splintered as a thousand cracks were made in the monitor.

She then turned her attention to the keyboard. Her fingers tapped away deftly. and with a few swift keystrokes destroyed MAL forever.

"What are you doing!"

"Giving you the wages of failure you waste of space! I'm going to delete and end your sorry excuse for existence."

"No! Don't do this. Havn't I always been your faithful servant throughout the many years we have worked together? I can still be useful to you."

"Shut your useless trap! I'm deleting you and that's that!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!...ffzzztttt...NOO!...ffzztt...NOOOOO!, click."

Accompanied by a cacophony of ailing and violent static MAL existence ended with a humble click. And MAL was no more.

"Well, well, Dr. Blight." Captain Planet spoke to her as he re-entered her blimp "Looks like your plan wasn't full proof after all."

"Go to hell! I hate you! You disgust me!"

"Now listen..." It soon became apparent to him that she would not stop to listen, but feeling that he should at least try to inform her he proceeded to say: "I'm going to take you to the Scotland Yard and hand you over to the authorities. The Planeteers are coming here to land the blimp safely. But you won't be seeing them except behind bars."

Dr. Blight continued shouting invectives and shrieking at him. It was highly doubtful that she had heard him at all. So once he finished his piece he proceeded to restrain her over her loud protests then took her out into the sky and handed her over to Scotland Yard and explained the situation to them and she was promptly arrested and secured in prison. The Planeteers landed Dr. Blight's blimp with little trouble. The authorities soon secured the truck with the deadly payload and carted it away to a safe place.

While the Planeteers were watching the authorities secure the truck and collect the remnants of Dr. Blight's robot the Planeteers spoke among themselves and Captain Planet.

"I know we've had some bad run ins with Dr. Blight," Gi commented, "but even I can't believe she would do something so wildly destructive. It just freaks me out that Dr. Blight very nearly nuked London."

"Imagine all those who would have died," Linka mused, "all those relatives, people who would have lost loved ones..."

"Well, we don't need to imagine, babe," Wheeler interrupted. "Captain Planet saved the day again."

"We can all breathe a great sight of relief that we won't have to think about all that," Kwame interjected into the conversation.

"Well, I'm glad to be of service," Captain said speaking to them. "I have to admit I was quite concerned over this situation. Especially when I was at the truck. I only stopped the timer with three seconds to go."

"Thankfully Dr. Blight seems to have been quite conscientious about insuring there was no contamination," Ma Ti said, commenting upon the situation. "She must not have wanted to be detected until it was time to detonate it."

"I am glad to have been of service and put an end to this terrible plan. In seeking to heal the Earth it is not just a matter of sustainable management of resources, we also need to combat and resolve feuds of the hearts. And remember, in this matter, as in most others, The power is yours."

And so Captain Planet returned to the five rings.

"Come on, Planeteers," Kwame said to the rest. "Let's go home." And so after providing detailed statements to the London authorities about the night's affairs the Planeteers went into the Geocruiser and flew home.

The End


End file.
